


Bitter Taste of Affection (General!Reader x D.Gray-Man)

by Sphere_of_Solatium



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Lemon, Multi, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphere_of_Solatium/pseuds/Sphere_of_Solatium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you heard of the most evil things done by people in their lifetime? They have coveted men's wives, killed hundred of Christians and sold their best friend's life away for you just a few coins. Isn't it interesting that they were God's chosen in the bible?"</p><p>You became an exorcist at an young age after waking up in a hospital. They said you were attacked by an akuma, the Millennium Earl's creations, and miraculously survived. Your Innocence, who was an equipment type, was activated and thrown you into a world of black and white: the tricky part of you being the grey color.</p><p>(Reader x Various)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

# (Y/N) J. Iscariot

 

  

 

**Other names:**

  
Chibi (by General Socalo)  
Jude (by Millennium Earl)

 

**Age:**

20

 

**Status:**

Alive

 

**Gender:**

Female

 

**Species:**

Human

 

**Date of birth:**

(Your Day), (Your Month),

 

**Nationality:**

(Your Nationality)

 

**Home country:**

(Your Home country)

 

**Relatives:**

Minerva Iscariot (adoptive sister, deceased)  
Selene Iscariot (adoptive sister, alive)  
Julius Iscariot (nephew, alive)

 

**Blood type:**

(Your Blood type)

 

**Height:**

146,3 (4'8'')

 

**Weight:**

(Your weight)

 

**Affiliation:**

Black Order (Oceania Branch)(former; transferred to European Branch)

 

**Occupation:**

Finder (undercover)  
Exorcist

 

**Partner:**

Coin

 

**Innocence**

Judas Priest (main; halberd with a skull instead of a face)

  
Judas Hunter(axe when the halberd is deconstructed , )

  
Priest Blood(gun when the halberd is deconstructed, )

 

Type: Equipment

 

Attire ()


	2. Not your usual Finder

The chime of a silver bell rang in the night, the Finder holding it against his chest tightly. An Akuma of Level 2 and three of Level 1 passed near where he was hiding. The column of the old cathedral was big enough to hide his small stature. He stared at the weapons created by the Millennium Earl under his hood, a snarl making its way on his face. Too many of them, and no Exorcists around to bring salvation on their tormented souls. The Finder sighed and put down his backpack with the phone and quickly dialed other Finders.

"I'm in the cathedral...Yes, many of them...I didn't find the location of the Innocence yet but I know it's right here" responded the Finder in the phone. There was a moment of silence. "Exorcists are coming this way? I will stay here and report what's going on inside. I just hope they make it quick-"

"What a poor human......Falling in the hands of their enemies" said a voice behind the Finder's ear and his eyes widened under the bandage covering them.

Numerous shots could be heard inside with explosions, dust covering the floor of the old cathedral.

* * *

"Milan Cathedral, here we are" said Lenalee, lifting her eyes up from her map of Italy. "It's your second mission in the Black Order, right Allen?"

"Yes it is...I wonder if there will be many Akuma on this mission..."

"The Finders in the area reported a rumor surrounding the old cathedral...But it was false at first, until recent events. They spotted Akumas flying around without entering the building in question. Julius, the Finder who was assigned to enter the cathedral, called to inform the Black Order that he found Innocence"

"So the rumor was true in the end?" said Allen and Lenalee nodded her head. She frowned suddenly. 

"No news of Julius after his last call and we fear that he was caught by Akumas. If it's the case, we need to reach the Innocence before them"

"I hope Julius is alright"

"Yes, he is rather popular in the Finders. I have played Draughts with him once. He helped me to learn how to play this game"

Lenalee continued to walk on the path with Allen at her side, deep in thoughts. Allen smiled and passed a hand behind his head to ruffle his own hair.

"He seems like a great guy"

"Yes, he is. You see, he is blind and all he wanted to do in life was to help the Black Order win against the Millennium Earl. Unfortunately, Julius wasn't an Accommodator of Innocence, so he thought the only way to help was joining the Finders"

"He is blind?! But how does he....I mean, how could he be so sure about finding Innocence, or even avoid Akumas?" said sheepishly Allen and Lenalee shook her head with a small smile.

"We're not that incompetent. Julius proved that his senses were pretty sharp and shown incredible reflexes. He is one of the best "fighter", if we can say, in the Finders"

"Woah, he sounds pretty tough"

"He is"

 

They finally reached the destination and the two Exorcists stopped in front of the cathedral. The sun wasn't out and dark clouds formed around the building, putting it in a creepier perspective. Lenalee and Allen stared at each other before taking a deep breath and the white haired male brought a hand on the wooden door. He pushed the door, a cringing sound coming out of it. Lenalee was the first to enter, followed by Allen who stared at the dust and webs in mild disgust.

"What was the last message of Julius?"

"He said that he didn't know where was exactly the Innocence, but was more than confident that it is somewhere here" she explained. She stopped when she heard a strange sound coming from the altar. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes" frowned Allen, his arm turning into a gun. "Be ready, it's coming our way"

They waited for a few moments and they blinked when a figure stood aside from behind the statue of the altar. The Finder lifted his arms to show he mean no harm. Allen pulled back his Innocence and Lenalee deactivated her dark boots. Allen nearly chocked his own saliva when he noticed that the Finder was only a kid.

"Finally, you're here" said the Finder. "I heard you from the outside and was relieved. You probably don't know how hard it is to run away from Akumas"

"Julius?" said Lenalee, her eyes wide. "I'm happy that you're still alive"

"How many of them were there?"

"One Akuma of Level 2 and three of Level 1...but there's more of them in the underground" Julius explained. "I'm not sure, but I think I saw three other Level 2"

"Excuse me for asking but how can you make the difference between the levels of the Akumas? Lenalee told me you were blind" asked Allen and the Finder smirked under his back, which went unnoticed by the white haired Exorcist.

"It's easy: Level 1 consists of a floating ball who makes a lot of noise around it. I can sense the vibrations in the air. Level 2 are often more talkative after their evolution from Level 1. They are capable of intelligent thought...The souls are more deteriorated and they smell so bad"

"Smell?!" 

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you that Julius is able to smell the souls of the Akuma" grinned nervously Lenalee. Allen stared at her, then at the Finder with a suspicious look.

_"There is something weird about this Finder...How could he have such incredible abilities but not able to become an Exorcist?! Accommodator or not, he is stronger then any Finder I encountered_ " thought Allen in distaste. Like Julius could read his thoughts:

"When you're blind, you develop new ways of survival, young Exorcist. My other senses are more developed than yours, that's for sure. But you could easily train yourself. In my case, I just had no choice" said Julius. He turned around and started to walk toward an organ. The Finder placed his hand behind the instrument and there was a clicking sound before it moved on the side, revealing another passage. "Are you coming or not? I will lead the way"

* * *

  
The descent was silent, neither Lenalee or Allen spoke a word to make the mysterious Finder talk. Even Lenalee was beginning to think it was weird. Plus the fact he was simply a kid sent on a dangerous mission. She always thought that he was simply placing some talismans right and left, and not a job on the battlefield.

"Erm...Julius? How old are you?....eh?" asked Allen and the Finder suddenly stopped on the spot, a dark aura engulfing him.

"You're not asking that because of my height, are you...?" he muttered dangerously and Allen sweated nervously, swatting his hands.

"NONO...Just c-curious t-that's a-all!"

"....I'm 20...."

"20?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"SO IT WAS BECAUSE OF MY HEIGHT!"

Allen rubbed the sore spot on the side of his head, groaning in pain. He never saw the hit coming from Julius and he must admit that he was pretty quick. The Finder crossed his arms, muttering curses under his breath while Lenalee sighed desperately. Another came in their way and Julius stopped the Exorcist from walking any further by extending an arm to them.

"We're here...but I can't smell the presence of the Akumas. I will leave you the rest. Be careful before entering"

"You're telling us that the Innocence is inside this room?" said Lenalee and Julius nodded his head.

"Before I returned upstairs, the room was filled with Akumas. I don't understand what's going on or what happened while I was away, but one thing for sure: the Innocence is there"

"But-"

"Go" the Finder cut Allen and he frowned internally. He pushed the doors and entered the curious room, followed by Lenalee. "I will be waiting here. Good luck Exorcists"

"Thanks" waved both Allen and Lenalee.

When Julius was sure they were pretty far away, he pulled out of his cloak the silver bell, ringing it. The chime of the bell resonated once more in the building. The Finder's eyes widened in surprise and horror when the bell stopped ringing.

"What the hell?! Coin, don't tell me...I need to get them back before it's too late"  
 

* * *

  
"That Julius guy is pretty weird, I say" groaned Allen and Lenalee smiled.

"Don't be mean-"

"I'm not! It's just there so much mystery around him. How can he be so sure there is Innocence here? He is simply a Finder last time I checked. Or is it one of his sense?" Allen said with sarcasm. "Why is he still doing this job if so? The Black Order should give him a promotion or something-WATCH OUT!"

He pushed the Chinese girl and rolled away to avoid a bullet from a Level 1's cannon. His cursed eye activated itself and Allen froze on the spot.

"Allen?! Are you alright?! What was that?" said Lenalee.

"I...Impossible. My eye didn't detect any form of Akumas before arriving in this place. I can't even say precisely where the shot came from!"

"Could it be the ability of a Level 2? A way to make them invisible?"

"If it's the case, then we are in trouble-"

"Exorcists! You need to evacuate!"

The Finder ran into the room and panted, his hands on his knees. 

"Julius?! Don't come in here! The place is-"

"Filled with Akumas!" finished Julius.

At this right moment, after those word left his lips, a cackle resonated inside the room. A Level 2 made an appearance in the center, its form looking like one of a chameleon's. Its legs stretched around, grabbing two pillars where Julius stood in between.

"The bell around your hip is against my powerful ability~ I need to get rid of you~" said the Level 2, inching its face closer to Julius who shuddered.

"JULIUS! INNOCENCE: ACTIVATE" yelled out Allen, his arm transforming into his weapon. 

But it was too late. The Akuma encircled its tail around Julius's waist and lifted him above its head. Throwing a devilish look at Allen and Lenalee, it slammed its tail in the wall, impaling Julius who coughed blood that tainted the bandages around his mouth.

"JULIUS!"

"A-Arg..." groaned the Finder, his head now hanging low. "T-too m-much...b-blood..."

"Disappear, you pest!" snarled the Level 2 while throwing Julius in another wall. "Come, my servants. Time to take a feast on those filthy Exorcists!"

That's when, one by one, Akumas of Level 1 and 2 made their appearance in a blur. There was at least 6 Level 2 and 10 Level 1 that cornered Lenalee and Allen with Julius's inanimate body.

"Allen, take care of the Level 1 while I distract the Level 2!" tasked Lenalee, who jumped high in the air, activating her Innocence.

"Roger!" nodded Allen.

Allen easily killed the Level 1 while Lenalee swirled in the air around the Levels 2, who tried to snatch away the Chinese girl with their ugly tongues. The more Allen knocked down Levels 1, more appeared.

"I don't understand! How can there be so many of them!?" yelled Allen. The leader of the Levels 2 chuckled.

"Our ability makes the other Akumas invisible to the eyes of others. Our power is so strong that it can beat even a cursed eye, heheheheheh~"

The Level 2 slammed its claw in Allen, knocking in down on his knees. He let out a snarl and tried to shoot the Akuma with his gun but it stopped him by grabbing his arm. 

"Allen!" cried Lenalee. She was about to rescue him but another Level 2 stopped her from doing so by enrolling its disgusting tongue around her. "Let me go!"

"Poor Exorcists...your false God let your lives in our hands. Time for punishment~" it mumbled darkly.

Another gun shot resonated in the room, making a hole between the eyes of an Akuma of Level 2. It let out a tortured whimper before turning into dust. The leader hummed under its breath, turning to the corpse of Julius.

"You're still alive?..."

There laid Julius, who was still on his back and facing the ceiling but with a gun in hand. A gun that Allen never saw before. The Finder stood up easily, dusting his pants like nothing happened.

"What a bother....and here I was trying to keep my identity a secret" said 'Julius'.

Allen furrowed his brows, realizing that Julius's voice became more feminine. The Finder extended an arm in front of him. A second after, an axe crashed into the room and when straight toward Julius, impaling a Level 1 at the same time. He grabbed it without much of an effort.

"Now....Let's get started!" Julius yelled.

Taking both of his axe and gun, he slammed them together and a green light surrounded the weapons.

" **Name of the traitor who delivered thy beloved Master into the hands of His enemies has caused thee to be forgotten by many, but the Church honors and invokes thee universally as the patron of hopeless cases--of things despaired of. Help me now in my urgent need and grant my earnest petition: free those miserable souls from their torment...** " Julius chanted. The uniform he was wearing turned into ashes, revealing under a dark cloak with golden design (vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/bloodborne/images/9/91/Art-bloodborne-screen-c02a.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150304033900) that both Lenalee and Allen recognized.

The bandages around his face darkened and disappeared, letting place of (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes. The black fog around the Finder cleared to reveal a girl with (S/C) skin complexion and Allen let out a startled noise.

"A girl?! And she is-" started Allen.

"A General!" continued Lenalee, who was as bewildered as Allen. 

" **Innocence: Activate!** " she yelled, lifting her Innocence over her head who transformed itself into a halberd.   
 

* * *

  
The invocation completed, you glared at the Akumas in boredom.

"Now, who wants to be destroyed first?"

"THAT LITTLE GIRL IS A GENERAL?! THE MILLENNIUM EARL NEVER TOLD US ABOUT THAT!" yelled a Level 2.

"I'm not little! Mother nature is just not generous with me!" you snarled angrily. You pointed your halberd toward them: " **First Trump: Earth's Blight** "

The chime of the silver bell around your hip resonated and the ground around the Akumas turned red, hailing mixed with a red liquid turning into feathers falling on them. Your Innocence revealed all the Akumas inside the room and you counted them in your mind: 15 Level 1 and 5 Level 2. In total: 20 Akumas.

"Our ability-?!" cried the Level 2 and you snickered.

"My Innocence can reveal the Akumas hiding themselves in the dark...This is the power of the first Trump"

"First..Trump?" repeated Allen.

"Now I have no time to explain...hand me over your lives so we can finish our mission" you said cockily. " **Third Trump: Falling Star** "

The Akumas felt like the gravity around them was cut and they couldn't move freely as they wanted to. A bright light appeared above them, falling directly to their position. The more it approached, the bigger it got. The Level 2 started to panic, struggling to stay away from the light.

"WE CAN'T BE DESTROYED! OUR ABILITY-"

"Oh yes you can" you muttered, snapping your fingers. The skull fixed on your halberd opened its red eyes, opening its mouth wide open:

" **Apostle and Martyr, I will never forget thy graces and favors you obtain for me and I will do my utmost to spread devotion to you** " said the skull in a cranky voice.

The light above their head went inside of them and they couldn't move anymore, their eyes widened in realization of the situation. Before the final hit, you muttered:

" **Amen** "

All the Akumas inside of the room exploded at the same time, creating a new hole in the ceiling. Dust and ashes came falling down on the floor. You knelt on the ground, yawning tiredly. Both Lenalee and Allen were released and they stared with their mouth agape at you. You glared at them and gave a cheeky smile:

"What? Not your usual Finder, I suppose?"  
 


	3. Iscariot

# Iscariot

 

 

 

 

"This is General (Y/N) Iscariot, former Exorcist of the Oceania Branch before she was transferred in the European Branch" said Komui through a golem who was flying between the two Exorcists and you.

All the while the supervisor of the Black Order introduced you to Lenalee and Allen, you were glaring at them with boredom, your arms crossed over your chest while seated across of them in the train. They still couldn't believe what they just saw, or even consider this little girl as an Exorcist, less a General.

"That means this little girl-"

"I'm older than you, bastard"

"-filled all the conditions of becoming a General at a young age? And she is a first too?" continued Allen, ignoring your eyes who made holes inside his forehead.

"Yes. General Iscariot was recruited and saved by General Socalo. He discovered she was an Accomodator of the Innocence and brought her at the Black Order...where we made an exceptional discovery" replied Komui. "She was already synchronizing with her Innocence at 100%, which was rather pretty rare at that time and proved to be a good fighter on her firsts missions"

"Stop making me sound like a Mary Sue" you groaned. "Your stupid tests nearly killed me on the spot, and I needed 5 months to control efficaciously my Innocence...Not mentioning Bakalo with his exercises who nearly gave me a heart attack. That maniac"

"Bakalo?" repeated Allen.

"Socalo + Baka = Bakalo. Like yours is Allen + Baka = Bakallen" you explained and his eyebrow twitched in irritation. Now he wasn't so sure about you being  _not_ a child.

"It is the same thing with everyone?" Allen asked and he tried his best to not pounce on you the minute you answered with:

"Only with the idiots"

Lenalee was the one who restrained him in the end. She turned to you, struggling with an angry Allen in her arms:

"Why do you disguise yourself like a Finder?"

"I go undercover. It's easier to blind in the crowd (not always) and pretty fun to see the desperate looks on the Akumas when they learn they have a General as an opponent. Usually they don't really care about Finders unless their order is to annihilate everyone on their path. I discovered this recently when a bunch of Levels 1 ignored me and attacked the Exorcist I was with. Poor Edwin, he didn't survive his wounds even if he was a Parasite Type" you said the last part in sorrow. "He was secretly a disciple of mine. And would not always listen to me when he should...He was an idiot but a good one"

"I'm sorry for your lost" said Allen, a sad look in his eyes and you shook your head, sighing.

"Since then I'm reluctant to have apprentices. I don't see myself as someone who has enough experience to teach them, and not enough comprehensive to show them compassion. Plus, I can be such a tyrannic woman when it comes to lessons"

"I can see why" whispered Allen under his breath, sweatdropping.

"Edwin was your only apprentice?"

"He wasn't just an apprentice like you put it, such in a way that sound like he was a slave. He was a good friend of mine...and probably the only one after Socalo..." you said and Lenalee let out a startled noise, her eyes widening in surprise and disbelief.

"F-friend with General Socalo?..." she said and Allen gave her a confused look, growing worried when he noticed that she moved a foot away from you. "I didn't know it was even possible for him to have friends"

"Eh?"

"You didn't meet General Socalo yet, I presume?" you chuckled, your grin turning into a smirk. "He is a harsh man and displays a love to battle, so much it's almost sadistic...What am I telling? He is. Bakalo is known to intimidate his fellow Exorcists, and shows little compassion regarding them"

"...He sounds like a terrifying man" shuddered Allen.

"If I can say the word _'friend'_ concerning him when he is around, it's because I earned his deepest respect...if he has one. Did I tell you the time when he came to the hospital to retrieve me and nearly chopped my head off with his Innocence because I called him a 'retarded old man' and told him that I spoken with apes more polite than him?" your smirk widened when Allen's face paled slightly.

"....Definitively terrifying..."

 "Oh I'm sure he will show one day how of a teddy bear he is...One day pretty far, far away...."  
 

* * *

"You're coming with us at the Black Order?" asked Lenalee, who descended at the train station with Allen. You nodded your head and started to walk ahead of them.

"I need to take some Innocences with me. To search Accomadators and all" you explained briefly. "I'm terrible when it comes to discover Innocence by myself so I give this job to the Exorcists"

"...I thought it was easier for a General?"

"Thought the same until I got lost by myself in the Himalayas three times...by trying to find an Innocence who was just in front of my nose. I think I actually climbed the Everest five times in a row" you said, putting a knuckle under your chin while Allen's mouth went agape.

" _What's wrong with that girl?!_ " he thought, horrified. 

"I heard from my brother you were fond of the culture there. Is that true?" 

"Of course it is! The Buddhists has exerted a strong influence on Tibetan culture, which I'm pretty interested at. They came in majority from Nepal and China, and introduced the arts and customs from India and China. Those elements of the prevailing Buddhist beliefs and Buddhism itself transformed into a unique form inn Tibet. And I just love to make some rugs!" you said, a smile gracing your features when you talk about something you're interesting in.

"How so?" asked Allen, wanting to keep on the conversation so there would be no risk of an awkward silence around the three of you.

You started your long monologue on the Tibetan culture, mentioning your deep passion for creating rugs by hand, how beautiful you found the architecture of the villages and towns, which was a mix of Chinese and Indian influences with an approach of Buddhism. The two Exorcists noticed how lively you became, changing from the bored and always sleeping woman on the train they met just a few hours ago. 

"They often wear their hair either long or in a braid they wound around their head and embellish a complicated pattern of lesser braids...which always remind me of crown, now that I think about it. Their costume consists only of a chuba, a long capacious robe with sleeves that can almost touch the ground...Just imagine me wearing this kind of thing"

"A chuba, huh?" Allen wondered while putting a finger under his chin. Suddenly, an image of you wearing the robe while tripping because of the sleeves came in his mind and he chocked down a laugh.

"Anyway, it seems we're already here" you pointed out to the boats who will lead to you to an elevator. "It was nice to meet you both, you're very different than some of the Exorcists I encountered on my journeys"

"Is Kanda one of them?" demanded Allen bitterly, his face pallid. 

"Bakanda? Of course he is one of the idiots I met!" you scoffed. "This young man always searches for trouble and usually finds it when he pisses me off. I think I'm the only 'Finder' who can have comebacks and not have my head get sliced off my shoulders...not that he didn't try once"

"Why doesn't it surprise me?" sighed Lenalee.

"Because you know he is a jerk"

"Bakallen, I think we will be good friends"

"STOP CALLING ME AN IDIOT!"

You took a seat on the boat, putting your Innocence on the its floor. Allen and Lenalee sat down in front of you. The Finder in charge started to paddle and the boat moved toward the Black Order. You observed the familiar columns of your 'home', letting out a breath of bliss.

"It has been a long time since I visited the Order. Three years if I can recall. When you're a General, you have more complicated instructions than an Exorcist. We're tasked to find both Accomodators and Innocences...So you have to drag along Innocence on you, which can lure undesired enemies"

  
"I can't imagine" said honestly Allen.   
  
"Because of that I'm often alone. It's pretty rare to have some time with Exorcists or even Finders. We're continually walking and searching in order to defeat a fat guy with a top hat, flying in the darkness night with an umbrella. When you stop and take a moment to realize your situation, you can't help but laugh it off in a bitter way"  
  
Allen blinked and glared down at his feet, letting your words sick in. You, on the other day, brought your arms behind your head and yawned. The boat finally arrived at destination and you got out of it. You bid farewell to Lenalee and Allen, but not before casting a look to the white haired Exorcist:  
  
"Bakallen" you called out his name and he flinched before giving you a look of pure irritation. "You...You're not normal like them, right?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I noticed your left eye. It's cursed, hm?"  
  
"Yeah...I got that because I transformed an important person in my life who was very precious to me into an Akuma"  
  
"Man, that's rough. Sorry for asking" you apologized, gazing at him with sorrow.  
  
"It's alright, you didn't know" he tried to smile but you knew that you touched a sensible subject.  
  
"Well, I hope with see each other in a near future!" you said over your shoulder, turning your back to him.  
  
"I hope so too! It was nice to meet you, General Iscariot!" he yelled back.  
  
Your smile turned downward, narrowing your eyes. That cursed eye...you saw it somewhere but you couldn't recall when. It frustrated you to no end.  
  
" _Turning someone into an Akuma...that's a new one_ " you thought. Your right hand shifted the Innocence you were holding with it to your left, wandering subconsciously in your pocket. You retired from it one of your silver coins, playing with it through your digits. " _We...all commit sins, don't we?_ "  
 

* * *

"General (y/n)!~ You're still adorable as ever~" cooed Komui and you swore that your eyebrow twitched at the compliment. "How long as it been? 1 month? 3 months?"  
  
"Three years from seeing your stupid face, Bakamui" you scowled and comical tears started to cascade down his cheeks.  
  
"HOW CRUEL! AND HERE I WAS GREETING YOU AND ALL!"  
  
"Like it's the first time someone tells you this"  
  
"WHAT-"  
  
"I need to see Hevlaska"  
  
"Are you that in a rush, General?" asked Reever from his pile of papers who nearly hid him from your view. You shrugged your shoulders.  
  
"Well, the Millennium Earl doesn't take pauses last time I checked..."  
  
"Still, it has been three years. You could check on the others before leaving...again" the chief of the Science Division negotiated. You knew it was only a ruse for you to stay longer as possible. Why? That was the question. You glared up at him for a moment before sighing, passing a hand in your messy ponytail.  
  
"Right. I guess I can do that....but I'm leaving the next minute!" you threatened, walking to exit the office. When he was sure that you couldn't hear them, Reever turned to the division team and held his thumbs up.  
  
"It's going as according to the plan!"  
  
"Do you think she will like it?" whispered Johnny, not trusting in the slightness that you couldn't hear him through the walls. He learned his lesson when he made a comment about your hair a long time ago. He found it incredible that he still has all his teeth.  
  
"We just need to keep her here until noon" whispered back Reever.  
  
"Now what are you all doing? Return back to work!" ordered Komui and the Science Division sweatdropped at his words.  
  
"We could say the same thing to you!" they yelled in unison.


	4. Gift

# Gift

 

 

 

Sitting alone on the railing, you watched the wall as you heard the numerous screams and yells coming down from the Science Division department. Those people are sure louder than you last remember three years ago. Lenalee arrived with Allen at her side, tilting her head to her right.  
  
"General? Is everything all right?" she asked and you turned to her with the same bored expression.  
  
"I'm trying to find something fun to do before I leave for an unknown time period...Ordered by Reever, it seems..." you clicked your tongue, glaring back at the wall. "Why did I even listen to him? Usually I'm not ordered around by those idiots...not in terms of intelligence, by the way. No, Johnny always beats me at chess.....I didn't even go to school" you kept ranting and Lenalee nodded her head, Allen doing the same with an uneasy smile.  
  
You stopped your monologue, eyeing them warily. You don't know them too much, but you already know they were acting weird.  
  
"Something's wrong?" you asked and they were startled at your question before shaking their head in sync.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Of course not!" waved dismissively Allen, the same nervous smile plastered on his face.  
  
"You both are acting like you committed some kind of crime..." you drawled and Lenalee paled. "The same goes for everyone at the Black Order today. They won't even look at me at all"  
  
"Maybe they had a difficult journey?"  
  
"Bakallen, it's _only_ morning" you drawled and the white haired boy sweatdropped. "Seriously, did I do something without me knowing? I insulted to much Bakamui? I put poison in Bakanda's food and someone else ate it?"  
  
" _Does she really put poison in his food?_ " thought Allen, sweating in nervousness.  
  
"N-No" answered Lenalee. "My brother seems to be in a pretty good mood and nobody was reported to the infirmary because of the food..."  
  
"Then I'm just paranoid?"  
  
"Exactly" the two Exorcists answered in unison. Still suspicious, you sighed and let it go....just this time.  
  
Allen and Lenalee bid you farewell and you were left alone once more in your thoughts. You pulled out of your pocket a silver coin, making it bounce and roll around the room. Staring at it mindlessly, you couldn't quit remember exactly where or when you got them. They were already on you when you woke up in the hospital.  
  
  
  
_****Flashback****_  
  
_The pain was unbearable, your limbs aching terribly. You couldn't move your arms and legs, and to open simply your eyes was a difficult task. Many voices resonated inside your head and you winced at how loud they were.  
  
"She is still resting. She needs a good night sleep" said the voice of a young woman.  
  
"Thank you, Sir. For saving my sister's life..." said a young girl. Selene. "Will my other sister survives as well...?"  
  
"She's dead" answered bluntly a man. "She was turned into an Akuma and someone else wore her skin. It wasn't your sister anymore"  
  
"S-Selene...?" you gasped in agony, your lungs burning you. "Selene? W-where..."  
  
You heard someone shuffling quickly next to you and grabbed your right hand. The hold tightened and you felt something wet falling on it. Selene was crying. Her sobs racked her body as she leaned closer to you, pecking your cheek.  
  
"I'm so glad you're alright, (y/n)!" she whispered. You finally opened your eyes, your view slightly blurred.   
  
You were inside a hospital's room, your adopted sister standing at your side. She was staring at you with her blue eyes filled with hope and care. Something that you only receive from Selene and Minerva, no one else. Thinking about her, she wasn't in the room. A strange man was laying on the door, his arms crossed and wearing an armor.   
  
"The chibi is finally awake?" he said in gruff voice. "About goddamn time"  
  
"Who are you?" you mumbled, sitting up.  
  
"Winters Socalo. Exorcist" he answered, leaving the door to walk closer to you. "Normally, I don't really care about the victims but I'm somewhat stuck with you because of this..."  
  
He threw at you a green orb and you caught it clumsily. You were still weak after all. You stared at the mysterious object, not understanding what it was.  
  
"It's called 'Innocence'. They are also known as Crystal of God, and are invoked by Accommodators who are the true hosts of the Innocence. Those weapons are used by the Exorcists to defeat the Akumas and eventually put an end to that bastard of Millennium Earl"  
  
"Millennium Earl?" you repeated, clutching your head in pain. "This name...reminds me of...."  
  
"Anyway," cut Socalo, "you need to be transferred at the Black Order, headquarters for the Exorcists, where they will synchronize your Innocence...."  
  
"...."  
  
You stared at the man for a long time and he was growing more impatient and irritated by the minute. You raised one brow and declared:  
  
"...Are you a retarded old man?" Socalo seems to freeze for a moment, not believing what he just heard from this brat. "What kind of fairy tale are you telling me about? And you're so rude, I spoke to apes more polite than you"_  
  
_His eye twitched before he pulled from behind a long sword with many blades. He lifted it over his head before slamming it down to hit you. But something stopped him from doing so. Your Innocence activated itself and turned into an axe and a gun. You stopped the sword with your axe while you aimed the gun directly at his face._  
  
_The two of you stared at each other in silence before a smirk stretched on his face. Winters Socalo took a step back and cocked his head to the side, humming under his breath:_  
  
_"Seems like you're Innocence activated. Still think it's a fucking fairy tale, Chibi?" he asked and you bit back a snarl at the nickname._  
  
_"Shut up, old man Bakalo!"_  
  
_"YOU REALLY WANT ME TO CUT YOUR PRETTY LITTLE NECK, DO YOU?"_  
  
****End of Flashback****  
  
  
You never knew what happened to Minerva, but Selene told you she was dead. The doctor said you were attacked by a monster, that Socalo called it an Akuma sent by the Millennium Earl. It was a miracle for you to survive since you were an Equipment Type of Innocence. Parasite Type are luckier since they can absorb the poison without any problem.   
  
You remember little of what happened before you found yourself at the hospital, and the moment you heard the name of the Millennium Earl, you knew something happened with him involved. Your thoughts when back to Selene, who was pregnant. Around 6 months and 2 weeks, if you remembered. The man she was with disappeared from her life the moment he learned he was going to be a father. That coward. When you learned of this, both Minerva and you decided to help your sister in her pregnancy.  
  
But after Minerva's death and you learning that you will become an Exorcist, you demanded (more like ordered) the Black Order to secure your sister's life and keep you up with any news of her pregnancy. And you assured that she didn't have any stress by writing to her everyday. Which reminds you that you need to make your daily letter today. Pushing yourself off the rail, you walked toward your quarters only to freeze at the sight of Allen hunched over something.  
  
"This i-isn't good..." he muttered more to himself.  
  
"What's is it?" you asked, appearing next to him to get a look of what he was staring at. He nearly jumped out of his skin and turned to you while blocking your view.  
  
"N-Nothing!" he stammered nervously with a smile.  
  
"Doesn't seem like 'nothing' to me..." you mumbled with a blank expression, looking up at the white haired male. "What's behind your legs?"  
  
"Nothing that concern you! Yop! Nothing!" he repeated, turning your body and leading you away from the scene.  
  
"Please, don't touch me" you ordered almost lazily. Allen quickly jumped away from you, releasing your shoulders.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, ma'am!!" he exclaimed, bowing his head and you glared warily at him. "It won't happen again!"  
  
"Oy, relax. Or else you will get gray--You know what, never mind..."  
  
Sighing, you switched your halberd's weight on your other shoulder. Allen lifted his head and scratched the back of it with an embarrassed blush. Your lips were still wearing a scowl but softened a little to not scare away the newbie among the Black Order. You had this nasty habit of putting back in their place those who didn't have manners and those who thought that when they encounter someone new, they're immediately friends. The world doesn't work that way with you.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm a little stiff right now with everyone acting weird...more than usual" you explained, Allen gazing at you with apologetic eyes.  
  
"Well, maybe they're planning something..." said curiously the Exorcist and you narrowed your eyes.  
  
"Oh? What is the occasion then?"  
  
"Erm....I don't know?"  
  
"You don't lie very well" you sweatdropped, your frown deepening and Allen started to sweat.   
  
"I-I need t-to go!" he stammered, turning on his heels and running down the hallway. You observed his retreating form with a confused look.   
  
"...Seriously, what the hell is going on here?" you murmured.  
  
 

* * *

  
You arrived at the cafeteria later in the afternoon, wearing now the Finder costume. The other Finders greeted you happily by yells. You passed some tables to where Jeryy was standing behind the counter.  
  
"Hello, Jeryy" you said in your male voice.  
  
"If it isn't my dear Julius!!~" cooed the main cooker of the Black Order. "You didn't have any trouble coming here, right? I wouldn't want one of my favorite Finders to hurt himself because of his predicament..."  
  
"It's alright Jeryy. My other senses are pretty sharp even if I'm blind..." you kept on the trick to fool people. You didn't do it to hurt them but to keep your existence a secret. "What do we have today?"  
  
Jeryy started to list some food on the menu, careful to loose you in the rant of pastas and chicken noodles. In the end you decided to have a snack instead of a full lunch, saying that you will wait for the evening before leaving. At this, Jeryy quickly regained his good mood, saying that you will never go anywhere until you had a proper meal. He didn't want you to starve to death after all.  
  
You walked toward a table where there was no one, thinking it would be best to have some time alone...though, it's exactly what you had today! The other members of the Black Order were still ignoring or avoiding you with fear in their eyes. You didn't remember that you had your murderous face on, though. A red alarm flashed in your mind as you avoided a sword slicing through the air, making a scratch in the table instead.  
  
"This is mean, Bakanda" you drawled, feeling the male behind you scowl deeply at the nickname you gave him.  
  
"Sorry, next time I won't miss" retorted the Japanese man and you shook your head.  
  
"Still acting like a jerk, huh?"  
  
"Still acting like a brat"  
  
"I'm older than you"  
  
"Physically, probably. Mentally, it's another story"  
  
"Then we understand each other perfectly"  
  
Another slice of his sword and you nearly reached for your weapon hiding in your Finder coat. You growled under your breath, starting to feel irritated by the swordsman's presence.   
  
"What are you doing here?" demanded Kanda, the tip of his sword under your chin.  
  
"Put the knife down and I will tell you"  
  
"Like hell I will do that, you piece of shit. You piss me off so much that I won't mind ending your worthless life right here and now..."  
  
"You seem to know a lot about having a worthless life" you trailed, wincing when the blade was pressed harder in your mask, almost piercing your skin. "Ow. Bakanda, you're hurting me..."  
  
The man didn't reply as he passed his blade through the hood of your coat, lifting you easily by the fact you weighted almost nothing in comparison of the Exorcist. He perched the sword on his shoulder and turned to walk away, with you following as the tip of his Innocence wouldn't let you go. You sighed, crossing your arms over your chest and gazed in front of you.  
  
"Kanda! What are you doing to Julius?" asked Lenalee, entering the cafeteria at the same time Kanda was about to leave.  
  
"Taking out the trash" he retorted blankly and the young woman sweatdropped.  
  
"Kanda, I know you have your differences with Julius...but this isn't a reason to get rid of him like that"  
  
"Yeah, listen to your girlfriend, Bakanda" you scoffed and Lenalee blushed brightly as Kanda glared at you darkly.  
  
"I have enough of his crap!!" he snarled, slamming you in the ground. But you quickly landed back on your feet as you balanced on your hands and leaped off the floor.   
  
"You have anger issues. Learn some manners from Jeryy or Bakallen"  
  
"Erm- Julius! My brother wants to see you before you l-leave!" Lenalee struggled to keep still Kanda, who was about to strangle you on the spot.  
 

"Alright....Hoping that I won't loose my time..." you shrugged, walking toward the exit. "Bye, bye, Bakanda and Lenalee" you waved and you could hear the sigh from the woman and the howl of grumpy pants.   
  
You changed your clothes on your way toward the Science Division department, taking care of making sure there was no one around before you did. Or else it will blow your cover as a Finder/General. The moment you arrived in the library, you did a double-take as you saw a strange robot next to Komui. One that you never saw before, and it seems different than the others you encountered so far.   
  
"Bakamui...What's that?" you demanded, staring at the giant robot warily.  
  
"Surprise!~" cheered Komui, throwing his arms in the air. "The other scientists and me decided to give you a gift for your birthday!!!~"  
  
"....What?" you replied with an expression that could almost rival's Kanda pissed one.   
  
"We named him after your name!!~The (y/n)-21~" Komui continued, always with the same stupid smile that irritates you to no end.  
  
"My name and my coming age? Really?" you repeated with a are-you-kidding-me look. "Why would I want a robot?!"  
  
"Komui's idea" answered Reever with a desperate look. "Sorry, General"  
  
"We hope you will like it!" tried Johnny with a thumb-up.   
  
You continued to glare at the robot, the silence almost killing the others with all the suspense. They were all, but Komui, pretty sure you hated the gift, but they couldn't put in any category the look you were giving. It was a mix of confusion, disbelief, and anger.  
  
"First of all, this is a stupid idea" you said bluntly, making wince the scientists and sent Komui into a fit of sulking and depression in the corner. "Second, you know how dangerous your robots become, Bakamui. And last, the most important, it-"  
  
You were cut when the robot started to move on its own, approaching you. A gloved hand came out of it and opened its palm to you. You didn't have the time to blink that it threw at you a black substance at your face. Both the Science Division and Komui let out a gasp of shock, not believing what just happened. You coughed and spat the black substance, trying to whip it off your face. You stared at the liquid and a dark aura slowly engulfed your whole body.  
  
"....Ink..." you said lowly and the men flinched at your tone, taking a step back.  
  
"S-Sorry (y/n)!!! W-we d-didn't-" stammered in fear Johnny but you cut him by lifting one hand.  
  
You cracked your knuckles and your neck, your eyes turning a dark color as you looked up at the robot. You pulled out from your coat, your halberd, the red eyes of the skull opening:  
  
" **Apostle and Martyr, I will never forget thy graces and favors you obtain for me and I will do my utmost to spread devotion to you** " said the skull.  
  
" **First Trump: Earth's Blight Fire** " you mumbled another technique of the First Trump.  
  
 

* * *

  
Allen and Lenalee were walking side by side toward the department of the Science Division, curious about how your birthday's first part of the plan went. Lenalee was against her brother's idea of giving the General a robot for her birthday.  
  
"Do you think she will like it?" asked softly Lenalee to Allen who raised his shoulders.  
  
"Maybe not" he chuckled. "But I don't know what are General (y/n)'s tastes...and they probably know her better than us"  
  
"That's for sure"  
  
They stopped when they heard many explosion coming from down the hallway, and their eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when they saw a robot running toward them. It looked panicked like a monster was chasing it. And finally, they saw you walking behind it without making much effort, shooting at the robot with your gun. Your expression was blank, but the shadow cast over your forehead made it look deathly. And they were confused to why you were wearing ink as makeup.  
  
"(Y/N)! DON'T DESTROY YOUR GIFT!!!" they heard Komui cried out.  
  
Allen and Lenalee took a step aside, watching the robot turns a corner, then at you who walked pass them without giving them a look. Komui was following you close behind, begging of you to not destroy or hurt (y/n)-21 in any way. To which your response was "Go to Hell, dumbass". When the two of you disappeared, the Exorcists stared at each other without a word.   
  
"...She didn't like the gift" finally said Allen.  
  
"Certainly did not" nodded Lenalee.  
  
Later that evening, you were glaring at each of them silently. The room was cold and awkward, the others not knowing what to say. You were currently sitting on the destroyed body of the robot, smoke and fire coming out of it. Komui was bawling his eyes out, Lenalee trying to cheer him up, but it was no use. Allen's eyes trailed between you and the guys of the Science Division, who were avoiding your glare at the best of their capacities.   
  
"Finally, like I was about to say until this piece of trash decided to interrupt me...Today isn't even my birthday" you said. Everyone in the room froze on the spot, then they faceplanted on the ground.  
  
"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!" cried out at the same Allen and Reever. "B-But!!-"  
  
"I don't know where you guys got the information, but it was wrong. My birthday is only in a couple of months" you continued, arching an eyebrow as you watched all of them direct their anger toward Komui. The said male was cowering away, feeling the danger.  
  
"Hehe..Maybe I misplaced the...date..." he trailed nervously. "...Sorry?"  
  
"YOU IDIOT OF A CHIEF SUPERVISION" snarled Reever, aiming to hit the head of Komui. "YOU NEARLY KILL US ALL WITH THAT IDEA OF YOURS"  
  
"BUT I WANTED TO GIVE TO OUR DEAR (Y/N)-CHAN A WONDERFUL GIFT" sobbed comically Komui, making sweatdrop the others.  
  
The two continued to bicker until you cleared your throat, getting immediately your attention. They were surprised to see a small, almost unnoticeable blush on your cheeks, glaring at the wall with a scowl.  
  
"...It's the thought that counts.." you mumbled. Everyone blinked in surprise, before they started to laugh. Your blush worsened and you bit back a snarky comment. "Don't think I liked t-the idea!!!"  
  
"You know General, red looks good on your cheeks" chuckled Reever and you glowered even more. "It shows us that you can have those emotions too"  
  
"Shut up! Bakaver!!!" you shouted, turning so your back was facing them. They continued to laugh as your cheeks took a darker color, feeling them heating up.  
  
Those stupid people. What would you do without them?


	5. Jude

 

# Jude

 

 

 

 

You were standing still on this small path through a forest of La Palma, Spain. Not too long ago, one of the Innocences you were carrying started to glow a viridiant color, meaning there was an Accomodator not far from here. As a General, it was your job to find both Exorcists and Innocence.   
  
Still wearing your Finder clothes, you maneuvered yourself through this damp forest with the rest of your senses beside your vision. However, you had felt a strange sensation upon entering those woods. Like there was something else with you. Pulling out from your coat the silver bell, its chime resonated around you. In the end, no Akumas were there.  
  
"...I may have no eyes, but I know there's someone here. Just in front of me" you stated with your male voice, pulling back the bell in its place in your coat.  
  
"You sure have good senses, Finder  ❤ "  
  
You nearly took out your weapons at the sound of his voice, not expecting to be  _him_ , the Millennium Earl. Even with your bandages around your eyes, you could picture his grotesque body and his terrific smile that was a little too wide to your licking.   
  
"You are still cosplaying and masking your identity? You certainly didn't change, Jude ❤ " the Earl said and you felt your irritation bar climbing horribly.  
  
"I could say the same for you, Fat Guy" you spat, discarding your Finder clothes back to your General ones. You were holding tightly your axe and your gun, prepared for a fight if needed.   
  
A thick mark appeared on the Earl's forehead, his teeth grinding against each other as he tried to not kill you on the spot. Keyword: tried. If you weren't a valuable asset in this war, the Millennium Earl would have probably destroyed you a long time ago.  
  
"You're still a troublemaker and brat  ❤ " he replied through his teeth. "You should show more respect toward your master, Jude ❤ "  
  
"You are not my master, and you never were" you replied, turning your back to walk away. "Stop being creepy, you old man"  
  
"I'm not old!" sniffed the Millennium Earl, causing you to stare back at him with a bored expression and a are-you-kidding-me look. "Okay, maybe a little..."  
  
"A little?!" you scoffed, crossing your arms. "Why don't you stop lying for once?"  
  
"Coming from you its almost laughable and ironic, Jude ❤" chuckled the Millennium Earl. "You're probably the worst of all of us when it comes to lying and betraying ❤. Just like you did with your older sister..."  
  
"What do you mean?!" you whipped your head toward your enemy, only to find that he disappeared at the same moment.  
  
" _The curtains will soon be lifted, General. Your Exorcist friends will soon find the consequences of this Holy war..._ " said the Earl in your mind. " _We will find you, Jude. And you will return to us. You're still a member of our family after all_ ❤"  
  
"In your dreams, Fat Guy..." you mumbled. "God, he pisses me off!"  
 

* * *

  
The green orb in your hand was glowing brighter with each steps you took in the city, where it led you here. This Innocence was telling you that its Accomodator was near, and ready to become an Exorcist...or as it seems. You weren't really 'ready' when you learned that you will have to fight strange and creepy weapons from a dirty old man until the end of this goddamn war.  
  
"Where are you?..." you mumbled, gazing through the crowd of people. "?"  
  
"STRIKE"  
  
Your eyes widened like saucers and you looked over your shoulder to 'see' a red hair with an eyepatch gawking at a young woman. Said girl seems to be uncomfortable with the strange man, hiding her face from him as her eyes wandered around in search for help. You clicked your tongue in irritation, turning your back at them before you felt a small tug on the back of your Finder coat.   
  
"Hey, you're a Finder aren't you?" asked the red hair.   
  
"Isn't that obvious?" you growled under your breath. "Release me, sir. Or else I will kick your ass"  
  
"Woah, woah, relax! It was only out of curiosity! And isn't it hard for you to see with the bandages over your face? You will hurt yourself, little guy"  
  
"I said.RELEASE.ME" you repeated, elbowing the red hair in the stomach. He let out a pained groan and you fell on your butt.   
  
"Ouch. I thought Finders were supposed to show respect toward Exorcists..." he groaned once more, holding his sides.   
  
"Wait. You're an Exorcist?!" you asked in shock.  "The Black Order truly hires anyone..."  
  
"Okay. I will take that as an insult" the red hair gave you a fake smile.  
  
"What else could it be?" you retorted, crossing your arms over your chest. "Plus, how would I know that you are an Exorcist if I don't see, hm? You should get back to the girl, you probably left your brain there"  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute. How can you know I was with a girl?" said in suspicion the man. You cursed under your breath and started to walk away, not answering him. "OY GET BACK HERE"  
  
"MAKE ME"  
  
You broke into a run toward the streets of the city, passing some confused bystanders with the red hair crying something behind you. However, with your little legs, you couldn't escape from the man who caught you once again rather easily you may add. The red hair lifted you by the edge of your hood, aiming to take off the bandages around your eyes and mouth.  
  
"W-WAIT--"  
  
You closed your eyes to the sudden bright light of the world's Sun, letting out a grunt. You heard a strangled gasp from the male holding you, his body freezing by realizing you were in fact a girl. But that wasn't the main reason.  
  
"...STRIKE!" the male gave you a thumb up, his visible eye turning into a heart. You glared bitterly at him, your bangs hiding one of your own (e/c) eyes.  "Why hide this pretty face? I thought you were a boy at first!"  
  
"Let me go" you demanded, still glaring at him coldly. "I'm not some kind of decoration to let hanging around!"  
  
"Why would I? You're so cute with-"  
  
"Lavi" came the stern voice behind the both of you. The red hair let out a whine of protest before putting you down, his grip on your hood loosening.   
  
You didn't waste time and kicked his shin, making the red hair grabs it in pain. An old man who was barely the same height as you walked toward the young man named 'Lavi' and kicked his head in turn.   
  
"Ow! What was that for, old geezer?!" barked the red hair, clutching both his head and shin. "Can't I compliment a cute girl when I see one?"  
  
"You disrespected a General, you idiot!" snarled back the old man. "And you have no time to flirt with girls!"  
  
"G-General?!" stammered in shock the red hair, staring at you with his single green eye. "You can't be serious?! That little girl?!"  
  
"I'm older than you, moron" you hissed venomously.  You swung your little fists at him, and he couldn't help but chuckle with a little blush on his cheeks. "Stop laughing! Bakavi!"  
  
"Bakavi?! You're such a mean girl!"  
  
When the tension calmed down and Lavi finally released you, the old man introduced himself as a Bookman and the ginger idiot was his apprentice. For this part of this war, they were recording the history of the Black Order, noting every elements they saw from their own eyes. Of course, you already know they shouldn't be considered as 'allies', since they will do their best to not get mingled in your battles. A neutral position in this war, to be exact.   
  
So the fact this boy was openly flirting and acting all friendly with you caught you off guard. He wasn't here to make friends, and neither did you. Your job was to fight the Millennium Earl and find the Heart of Innocence before him. You can think of your future after this war, and like hell you would still be in contact with those morons of the Black Order. Plus, who doesn't tell you there wasn't something shadowy with getting the Central? What will happen after, if you ever destroy the Millennium Earl that is? What about of the Innocence?  
  
What's telling you that it won't be used for other purposes?  
  
"General, why were you disguised as a Finder?" asked Lavi, cutting your trail of thoughts.   
  
"Just a costume. To blend with people, and confuse the Akumas....or the Noah Family" you answered. "But with you acting like an idiot, Bakavi, I think you blew my cover..."  
  
"Hey-!"  
  
"Lavi, enough" stopped firmly Bookman. "I don't think an Akuma has found out about your cover. As for the Noah Family...They already know about your habit of having a mask"  
  
"Hm? I believe it's in your records, isn't it?" you crossed your arms over your chest, raising a brow at the old man who nodded.  
  
"This is all I can reveal to you"  
  
"Old geezer...?" murmured Lavi inquisitively, staring at his master.   
  
"Though, it isn't like I'm that surprised..." you mused, shrugging. "It's always a matter of time before someone discover the mask you wear...The question you always think: 'How long will it last?'...."  
  
"General. We will leave you to continue your mission. We wouldn't wish to be in your way" stated Bookman.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"We had a notice to come immediately in Germany. Something about a rewinding town..." answered Lavi and you let out a startled noise.  
  
"Rewinding town? That sounds creepy. Anyway, I must find the Accommodator before it's too late..."  
  
"Oh, alright! I hope we see you again, cutie!" shouted Lavi as you left. Your cheeks flushed red and you growled under your breath.  
  
"SHUT UP, BAKAVI!" you snarled over your shoulder, stomping away abruptly.   
  
"I think she likes me-OW"  
  
"Idiot apprentice"  
  



End file.
